The Cold Planet
by show-me-your-tardis
Summary: The TARDIS is broken and has left Amy on a distant planet. Leaving Rory and The Doctor alone to have a little bit of fun. Rated M for smut. I may add another chapter to this, I'm not quite sure yet. Hope you enjoy :)


**The Cold Planet**

_**I don't own Doctor Who. **_

_**I might add another chapter to this involving Amy a bit more, but it depends on how well you like this one.  
Thanks. **_

"Doctor, it's _so_ hot!" Amy moaned as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Seriously, can't you do something?" Rory asked as he felt the sweat form on his forehead.

The Doctor sighed loudly, there was a loud clatter as he dropped the tools in his hands. He stomped his way up the stairs, Rory could tell by the movement of his lips that he was complaining to himself, but he could only catch the occasional word.

"Humans... Temperature... Homeostasis... Trying to fix..." He jabbed at the buttons on the console and swivelled a few levers. The TARDIS whirred as it set off and the Doctor reached for the phone.

"MELO! My old friend. Listen I'm bringing some humans with me, could you set out some tea? Maybe some food – oh especially jammie dodgers!" The Doctor said excitedly.

The Doctor paused, presumably so "Melo" could reply.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT JAMMIE DODGERS ARE?" The Doctor looked offended.

"No, no they're small biscuit type things- …. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT BISCUITS ARE? Oh fine, just set out some tea... What do you mean what's tea? Oh nevermind!" The Doctor slammed the phone down just as the TARDIS landed. The look on his face suggested he was still offended about the Jammie Dodgers.

He held his hands out as if to say voilà, "The Cold Planet. Well it has a proper name but it's too long and I'm sure you don't care. Anyway off you run, find Melo, he's sort of the... King here." The Doctor turned to walk back down below the console.

"Aren't you coming?" Amy asked

"No I need to fix the TARDIS otherwise you two won't stop complaining."

"Fine. Come on stupid face." Amy smiled pulling Rory along.

"Wait. I'm gonna get my jacket." He began walking over to the coat rack on the other side of the TARDIS

"Your jacket?" Amy looked at him like he was an idiot.

"He just called this place _The Cold Planet _you'll be cold and you'll want to borrow my jacket. Then when I don't have a jacket, you'll call me an idiot or something along those lines." Rory explained turning to look at her.

"Fine just hurry up!" She called as she ran off onto the planet.

He reached for his jacket just as the TARDIS jerked. He fell forwards, throwing his hands out to stop his fall, and feeling the skin break.

Before he could clamber to his feet he was flung like a ragdoll towards the wall. He slammed into the wall and his vision went black. He braced himself to be thrown again but nothing came. There was a loud bang followed by a constant pounding.

"Rory. Are you okay?" The Doctor shouted sounding panicked.

Rory lay on the floor, his eyes closed, as The Doctor ran towards the now closed TARDIS door.

"I'm okay." Rory groaned, "I think."

"Amy! Can you hear me! Are you okay!" The Doctor shouted, shining his sonic screwdriver at the lock.

"DOCTOR!" Amy called from behind the door. Rory tried to stand up but was too dizzy. He collapsed to the ground again.

"AMY LISTEN. Go find Melo. He'll help you. The TARDIS thinks she's in danger" As he said the word danger an alarm started sounding from somewhere deep in the TARDIS, "don't worry you aren't in danger, the sensers are just malfunctioning. Find Melo, we'll be back."

"No Doctor. You can't leave me! Not again, please!" Amy cried through the door.

Rory looked at The Doctor and saw the pain in his eyes.

"Amy. I promise," He started and placed his hand on the blue door, the TARDIS whirred as it began to take off again, "We'll be back, I promise we won't leave you."

Rory knew it was too late though. They were already flying. Amy hadn't heard his last promise.

Amy stared at the place where the TARDIS had just disappeared. Pulling her thin cardigan closer to her body, she started off towards the giant brick castle she assumed Melo would be in.

* * *

"Rory could you pass me the Iso 900-compliant Aeromutillator please?" The Doctor asked through the wire clenched in his teeth.

He held his left hand out towards him, while he tried to hold together the cords underneath the TARDIS console.

"Rory?" The Doctor asked, still waiting. One handedly, he pulled together two cords and felt the electric shock pass through his arm. He jumped back and dropped the cords. Spinning around, he looked at Rory and saw him gazing off into the distance. Probably thinking about Amy.

The Doctor heaved himself up out of the hole in the console floor and grabbed the aeromutillator from next to Rory.

"Oh sorry... What?" Rory asked, snapping out of his dream.

"Nevermind, centurian." He mocked, hitting him on the head with the gadget, "she'll be fine, you know."

Rory didn't say anything, The Doctor could tell he didn't believe him.

"Fine come on. Enough tinkering for now, time for you to eat." The Doctor said hitting him on the shoulder.

"No I'm not hungry Doctor." Rory whispered looking down.

"Well starving yourself isn't going to bring her back, is it? Get up." The Doctor repeated more forcefully, he couldn't stand to see his friend mope around.

Rory finally stood up and The Doctor wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him to the kitchen.

He sat down and The Doctor passed him some ham and bread, Rory began making a sandwich and The Doctor turned back to the fridge.

He spotted the jam. Hm, his previous regeneration had liked jam...

He placed the jam in his mouth and immediately spat it out. Ugh, no his new tongue did not like jam.

He stuck his head under the tap and drank some water. Pulling his head away from the tap, he glanced at Rory, who was looking at him like he was insane. The Time Lord smiled timidly and put the jam away.

A ringing started coming from the console room. Immediately The Doctor ran past Rory, his sandwich halfway to his mouth.

Yanking the phone from its holder, "Hello?" he took a deep breath.

"Hi Doctor!" Amy called from the other end.

"Thank God, you're okay!" The Doctor sighed into the speaker.

"Yeah Melo's great. Bit weird looking, but yeah all round nice guy"

"Listen, I have to wait for the TARDIS to recharge so it could be a while." The Doctor heard Rory sneak into the control room but didn't turn round.

"How long exactly?"

"Well... That's the thing, I don't know _exactly. _Last time it took a few hours, the time before that two weeks..."

"TWO WEEKS!" Amy bellowed.

"It- it- it could be more..." He stuttered, "But it could also be less..."

"Oh you're so helpful." Amy mocked.

"Listen I'm sorry, Melo will give you a room until we can get there. We will not leave you, I promise."

"Fine, put Rory on."

The Doctor held out the phone. Rory took it without looking at him.

"Hi" He said.

"Hello stupid face. If you had just left your jacket, I wouldn't be alone right now!"

"But you're okay?"

"Of course I'm okay. Melo's quite funny, I think he asked me to marry him..."

"Amy!" Rory shouted.

"I didn't say yes, idiot! Are you okay though? The TARDIS jerked around a bit"

"No I'm fine, a little bruised but you know me." Rory laughed

"Yeah, at least you're not dead again! Listen Melo's brought me some food, I have to go."

"Bye then. Love you."

"Love you too... Stupid face."

He hung up smiling.

"So are you cheered up now?" The Doctor asked as he followed Rory back to the kitchen.

"Yeah but how long until we can get back?"

"Well you heard what I said... It's not easy to guess when. We're just waiting for a little green light and then we can go."

"Green light?"

"It means she's all charged and ready to go."

Rory nodded and took another bite of his sandwich. The Doctor jumped up onto the counter and rested his head against the cupboard.

"So have you had sex with River?"

The Doctor snapped up and almost slipped off the counter.

"Wh-what?" He gulped, fixing his bow-tie.

"You heard me Doctor." Rory replied casually. As though they were talking about something completely normal.

"I don't..."

"C'mon Doctor, you two clearly have a lot of history."

"Well yes and no. We met back to front, so we do have history but different history"

"Stop avoiding the question."

"Yes we have."

"You have?" Rory exclaimed.

"Rory honestly, it's not that interesting!" The Doctor replied, feeling the heat spread up his neck.

"It is, I mean it's you. You're like a robot."

The Doctor tried not to be offended at that comment.

"I'd just rather not talk about things like that"

"Have you ever been with a man?" Rory asked smiling at him.

"RORY!" This time The Doctor did slip off the counter.

Rory raised his eyebrows, a smile on his lips and the Time Lord sighed.

"Well with regeneration it's difficult to say. I mean in my past regenerations, I have," He was still sat on the floor, "Mostly in my last regeneration"

He allowed himself to drift off, the faces of his last life flashing in his mind; Captain Jack, The Master even Mickey once or twice. He snapped out of it and caught Rory smirking.

"Why?" The Doctor asked suddenly suspicious.

"Oh no reason" Rory smirked as he stood up, put his plate in the sink and wandered back to the control room. The Doctor jumped up and followed him, half jogging.

Rory paused and let him catch up.

"So what is there to do in this place?"

"In the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked, cocking his head to one side like a puppy.

"No on the planet we're using as a charger."

"Oh, we're in Cardiff."

"Cardiff?" It was Rory's turn to look confused.

"Yeah there's a rift below the town, it can charge the TARDIS. If you're bored we could go look around?"

"Sure." Rory grabbed his jacket and they both stepped out into Cardiff.

* * *

"Beer?" The Doctor asked, stumbling back into the TARDIS.

"Yes that's what it's called" Rory smiled, tripping in behind him.

"I like it." The Doctor nodded as he randomly pressed buttons on the console. The TARDIS whined.

"It's not working?" Rory asked as he slumped into a chair

"No, it's still not charged."

"So what should we do now?"

"We should sleep. I know you once went 2000 years without sleep, Roman, but tonight you sleep."

Rory stood up and walked over to The Doctor, "Nah I'm not tired."

The Doctor wrinkled his brow at the sudden loss of personal space. He fiddled with his bow-tie, something in Rory's voice was putting him on edge.

"So, you know when you said in your past regeneration's you had been with men."

The Doctor's fingers froze on his bow tie. He took a discreet step away from Rory, only for Rory to step even closer.

"Er.. Y-yes." The Doctor stuttered.

"How come not in this regeneration?" Rory inquired, this wasn't quite how he'd imagined asking the Doctor but it was the only way he was confident.

"I... Well... There's only been River... And well... Amy once." The Doctor paused and looked at Rory. Rory didn't seem surprised to hear this news.

"She told me." He answered as The Doctor looked at him, "But that wasn't what I asked."

"What did you ask again?" The Doctor mumbled, the alcohol had made him forget.

"I said" Rory whispered down The Doctor's neck, "why haven't you been with a man in this regeneration?"

The Doctor knew what Rory was hinting at. Was he prepared for this? I mean he had slept with Amy and that had been great, better than great, but was he ready to sleep with Rory?

The Doctor turned around and looked at Rory. He realised he did love him. He truly did. Without answering Rory's question The Doctor leant forward and pressed his lips to Rory's.

Rory let out a sigh through his lips, taken up in the moment, and pulled The Doctor's waist closer to his. The Doctor wrapped his arms around Rory's neck and twisited his fingers through his hair. He could feel the hard muscles of Rory's chest pressed against his own.

Rory felt his last piece of self control shred away as The Doctor mimicked Rory's previous sigh. He pushed forward and The Doctor ended up leant against the console. Bending back slightly The Doctor pulled Rory even closer.

Rory pulled his hand off the Doctor's waist and slipped it under his shirt. He felt the hard muscle tense under his touch. Feeling Rory's hand on his chest spurred The Doctor on, and he peeked his tongue out and stroked it across Rory's lower lip. Rory opened his mouth and allowed The Doctor's tongue to explore further.

Tentative at first, The Doctor touched Rory's tongue with his own. Rory responded by pushing his tongue out, and tasted a sweet substance in The Doctor's mouth. Rory began undoing the bow tie around his lover's neck and placed it on the console next to him, knowing The Doctor becomes anxious when he loses them.

Nimble fingers began undoing buttons on The Doctor's shirt, while The Doctor's own fingers began sliding down out of Rory's hair and down his back. He felt the strong back muscles under his hands but had to let them go for a few seconds, while his shirt was pushed down his arms.

"Nice muscles." Rory smirked pulling his lips off The Doctor's.

"Don't leave me waiting." The Doctor whispered into Rory's ear as he went about undoing Rory's shirt.

Finally they were both shirtless, each staring in amazement at the other's muscled physique. The Doctor couldn't get one niggling thought out of his mind.

"What about your wife?"

"Well I was kind of hoping we could do this without her" Rory smirked and placed his hands on The Doctor's belt buckle.

"You know what I mean." The Doctor struggled to concentrate as Rory undid his belt buckle and moved onto his trouser button.

"She's already slept with you. It's my turn." Rory replied sounding a bit like a jealous sibling.

The Doctor smiled, he couldn't argue with that. He had slept with Amy and she had been adament that Rory wouldn't mind. He finally knew why.

Rory pushed The Doctor's trousers to the ground, revealing blue underwear with yellow stars on them. Rory raised an eyebrow at them, causing The Doctor to, once again, reach for his bow-tie; only to remember it had been removed.

"I... Er..." He stammered, finding some way to save the moment.

"We have a matching set." Rory winked as he removed his own jeans, revealing white underwear with black stars, "Amy picked them out" Rory mumbled at The Doctor's confused look.

"Me too..." The Doctor replied, his brows wrinkled in confusion.

Rory laughed, "My wife. She's always trying to get us together. I don't see how this could have possibly worked."

"Well, we are about to..."

"Oh yeah."

"I can see why she calls you an idiot now" The Doctor smiled, pulling Rory's lips back to his. He could feel Rory smiling.

Rory pulled away slightly and began kissing along The Doctor's strong jaw. The Doctor moved his hands back into Rory's hair as he felt Rory's teeth nip at his neck.

A moan escaped through The Doctor's lip, urging Rory to continue with his nibbling. The Doctor moved his hands to Rory's rear, it was firm under his boxers. Rory, not wanting to beat, rubbed his hand across the front of The Doctor's boxers and felt his erection.

"Should we move to the bedroom?" The Doctor asked, holding off a moan.

Without waiting for an answer The Doctor pushed Rory away and, taking him by the hand, led him to his and Amy's bedroom.

"Do I not get to see yours?" Rory asked.

The Doctor smiled at the double entendre, "Patience." was all he said.

Once inside the room, the men were unstoppable. The Doctor held Rory against the wall, his legs wrapped around the Time Lord's waist, as he kissed along his neck. The Doctor could feel Rory's pulse quicken under his lips.

Still with his lips on Rory's neck, The Doctor carried him to the bed. The Doctor remained between Rory's legs as he lifted his head away.

"How should we do this?" The Doctor asked.

Rory reached up and ruffled the floppy hair in front him, "Don't tell me I have to give you the sex talk?"

The Doctor laughed, he'd had more sex than Rory had had hot dinners, "No. I just mean, who's you know..."

Rory finally caught on to his meaning, "Oh. Erm, well this is your first time in this regeneration so..."

"It's your first time too, isn't it?"

"Well yeah."

"Well then it makes sense for me to be on bottom, I've done this before, you haven't."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure" The Doctor smiled, he stepped out of Rory's legs and climbed onto the bed.

The Doctor removed his underwear, followed quickly by Rory. Rory glanced down at The Doctor's crotch and felt suddenly embarrassed.

The Doctor sensed something was wrong.

"What?" He said, feeling equally emabarrassed.

"You're... Bigger..." Rory muttered.

The Doctor wrinkled his brow.

"Rory, I'm a different species."

"I know but..." He looked upset, it made The Doctor ache.

"I think you're the perfect size. You're beautiful."

Rory smiled a timid smile. The Doctor could tell he still felt uncomfortable, he sat up and pulled Rory's lips to his own once more. He slowly slid his hand down Rory until he reached the engorged cock. He wrapped his hands around it, teasing a moan from Rory's lips.

The Doctor pulled his lips away and looked at Rory, he had his eyes half closed in contentment, all trace of embarrassment was gone. The Doctor lowered his head down to the tip, and licked it, enticing another, louder moan from Rory.

He covered the tip with his mouth. Slowly at first The Doctor worked his mouth down the shaft.

As Rory's moans got louder, The Doctor sped up. Rory grabbed a handful of The Doctor's soft hair and bucked his hips.

The Doctor pulled away, causing the moan on Rory's lips to be cut short.

"As much fun as that was, we don't want to finish yet, do we?" He said with a smirk.

Rory looked deep into those green eyes and smiled back. He crawled forward and kissed The Doctor deeply. He ended up on top of him, he could feel the hard muscle of the Time Lord below him. The Doctor wrapped his arms around Rory and pulled him closer.

Keeping his lips on The Doctor's, Rory routed around the bedside cabinet until he found the lube. The Doctor noted that it was half used, he and Amy must have been experimenting.

After using a generous amount of lube, Rory pulled away slightly.

"Ready?" He whispered

The Doctor nodded and Rory slipped his tip inside The Doctor.

Slowly, he pushed more of the length in. The Doctor tensed, not used to this in this regeneration.

"Slowly." The Doctor groaned.

Rory obeyed, he allowed The Doctor to get used to the intrusion before he moved further in. Eventually he was in to the base.

Rory moaned as he felt the tightness of The Doctor wrapped around him.

"Rory." The Doctor moaned, this spurred Rory on and he began moving back and forth. Moving backwards so only the tip was inside and then moving forward right to the base. Encouraging moan after moan from his own lips and from The Doctor's.

The Doctor could feel Rory hitting his prostate, the pleasure building up inside. Rory leant down and nibbled on The Doctor's neck, The Doctor couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I love you" He said looking shocked.

Rory pulled away from The Doctor's neck and, once again, looked deep into the green eyes.

"I love you too" He smiled timidly.

The Doctor sat up slightly and pulled Rory in for a deep kiss.

The mixture of the kiss and the confession of love pushed Rory over the edge.

"I'm cumming." He said through The Doctor's lips.

"Cum for me, Rory." The Doctor replied, pulling Rory deeper inside him. He felt the warm liquid spread inside him and sighed happily.

Rory thrusted a few more times, milking every last drop, in The Doctor. He slid back out.

"That was-" The Doctor began, but before he could finish he felt Rory's lips over his shaft. Bobbing his head faster and faster The Doctor couldn't hold on. He came into Rory's mouth and Rory swallowed every last drop.

He pulled away, a grin on his lips.

"You didn't have to" The Doctor whispered, looking down.

Rory laughed, throwing his head back, "Don't be stupid! Of course I'm not going to leave you hanging! What kind of friend would I be?"

"Oh Rory" The Doctor smiled, pulling Rory down next to him on the bed, "We're way more than friends."

Rory laughed and nuzzled his head into The Doctor's shoulder. Kissing his chest, he thought about how much he loved The Doctor.

"I love you Doctor."

"I love you too." He whispered, his voice heavy with sleep, placing his lips in Rory's hair.


End file.
